A Change at Hogwarts
by Fairydust420
Summary: New stundents at Hogwarts... I know what your thinking, so are the students. Ok chapter three up now... Please review.
1. ...

Disclaimer: Nope I do NOT own most of the characters in my story, most are property of the wonderfully imaginative J.K. Rowling! I do so however own some very special characters. 

A/N: hope you enjoy I would really love reviews good or bad, I also have another story if you want to check it out also. So now onto the long awaited story. 

Chapter 1: 

It would be another great year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or at least that is what Harry was hoping. He and Ron awoke early that morning from the sounds of the twins blowing up some new concoction. Now they were on there way through platform 9 ¾. Harry saw the familiar scene: families hugging and kissing departing children, giving reminders of their behavior while gone, and the same old "I love you"s. Harry and Ron boarded the train after their good-byes with the Weasleys. 

They found an empty compartment, and sat down chatting for several minutes, until interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. The door slid open, and in walked Hermione. "How did you know we would be in here?" questioned Ron. "You shouldn't just go barging into places like that!" he added. "Well, Ron you and Harry sit in the same compartment every year. What was I to assume you changed your thinking pattern and chose a random compartment?" Ron was baffled and decided to say nothing. Hermione sat down smiling to herself over her victory. 

Later at Hogwarts, Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make." he spoke and everyone quitted down. "This year we have two new students coming to Hogwarts." the young witches and wizards looked confused wasn't it every year that there were new students? Why make an announcement? He continued his speech. "I see some of you are confused. I do not mean new first years, but new fifth years." Gasps went through the crowd of children. "These students have transferred from a wizarding school in the states, and will be sorted with the first years" 

The first years walked through the doors of the Great Hall following Professor McGonagall. Behind the first years were to rather tall girls, or maybe they were just tall, compared to the very small first years. Sorting began with Professor McGonagal calling "Brooker, Katelyn". One of the tall girls walked up to the Sorting Hat, sat down, and in seconds was sorted to Gryfindor frowning a bit as she had been looking forward to Slytherin at least it wasn't Hufflepuff. Names later Professor McGonagal called "Sommers, Alyssa". Alyssa the other fifth year put the Sorting Hat on her head with a frown, "Gryfindor" the ratty looking old thing bellowed. Alyssa walked to the Gryfindor table and sat beside Katelyn, right away they began checking out guys. "Ooh look at that guy at the Slytherin table!" Katelyn said as she pointed to a boy with silvery blonde slicked back hair. "I like the guy down there at our table" Alyssa said pointing to a boy with dark hair. "Hot!" Alyssa and Katelyn said in unison. 

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger!" came a voice from beside Alyssa. "Oh hi I'm Alyssa" 

"And I'm Katelyn" they said in a fake happiness. "This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said pointing to a red head beside her and the boy beside him. "Harry Potter?" asked Katelyn and Alyssa. "Yeah that's me." Harry answered. After chatting a bit with the three, and being asked the usual questions about America, they had a few questions of there own. "So Hermione who is that guy down there?" Alyssa asked pointing to the same dark haired boy. "Oh that's Seamus Finnigan" she answered. "Does he by any chance have a girl friend?" "Nope." "What about that guy" asked Katelyn pointing once more at the silvery haired boy. "Oh that's Draco Malfoy, he doesn't have a girlfriend either." A sly smile crept across Katelyn's face. "Don't get any ideas he may be cute, but he is the rudest person I've ever met!" Hermione added. The smile vanished from Katelyn's face. "Are you insulting my future husband?" she asked offended. Hermione starred at Katelyn. "Katelyn!" Alyssa shouted ending a potentially dangerous fight. "What can't you see I'm busy?" "Well, I just thought you would like to know that Malfoy character was so looking at you!" Katelyn fainted. "Is that normal?" asked Ron looking at Katelyn's lifeless body sprawled on the ground. "Oh yeah she does that all the time when she gets really excited, she'll come around soon." Alyssa answered. 

Later that night in the Gryfinor girls dormitory. "Alyssa!" Katleyn whispered. "What di-did I fall asleep or sumthin'?" "Yeah like four hours ago." Katelyn joked. "Bye-bye nice monkey goat." Alyssa whispered dazed as if in a trance. Katelyn got Alyssa's picture of the muggle actor Sean Astin, and placed it in front of Alyssa's face. She awoke immediately smiling. "So what were we talking about?" "Come on Alyssa" Katelyn coaxed. 'Where are we going?" "Alyssa don't you want to get to know Seamus?" after much explaining Katelyn finally talked Alyssa into going into the fifth year boys dormitory. 

Alyssa stumbled bumping into one of the beds. It was Harry's. "Alyssa what are you doing in here?" "Katelyn made me do it!" she whispered "this is all her evilness." "Let me guess you want to get to know Seamus?" "Uh yeah" she answered. She was glad that it was dark in the room, for she was blushing madly. Harry picked up an extra pillow and threw it hard at Seamus. "Wha?" Seamus awoke sleepily. "You have a visitor" answered Harry. "Bye-bye nice monkey goat." Was all Alyssa heard Seamus say as he fell back into his winter wonderland dream world. A snicker came from outside the door. "Maybe now isn't the best time" Harry said sleepily while rolling over. Alyssa walked out Katelyn was still laughing. "How cute! You two are both weirdly dilutional while your half asleep, or maybe all of the time." "Very funny! Have any other great plans you want to try out?" Alyssa questioned sarcastically. "At the moment no, I'm still working on that one to get Draco." Katelyn answered back not detecting the sarcasm. 

That ends Chapter 1. Hope you like it. Did you guess Who Alyssa is... Me!!! And Katelyn is my friend. As the story progresses you will find many weird things out about us... What is even weirder is that this is how we actually act! Oh yeah she told me to tell you to check out her story her name is Rivendell. I should have chapter 2 up soon, I'm still working on a bit of it. Reviews greatly wanted. 


	2. ...

Chapter 2 

The next morning at breakfast was weird for Alyssa, she kept looking over at Seamus to see if he was looking back, and Katelyn just sat mumbling to herself on ways she could "accidentally" bump into Draco. 

Seamus's breakfast was a whole different experience. "Harry, why did you throw a pillow at me last night, was I snoring?" "No" Harry answered with a smile. "You had a late-night visitor. I tried to wake you, but you only mumbled some foolish nonsense, I told her it wasn't the best time to talk." "Really?" Seamus asked getting excited, "who was it?" "Do you think I should tell him Ron?" Ron looked up from his toast and eggs. "Of course Harry, he should know, though it would be fun to watch this go on for weeks." "Oh all right. It was that girl..." Harry paused making the moment for intense "Alyssa." he finally let out. Seamus smiled, a girl had never liked him before, but he liked how it felt. Seamus kept looking at Alyssa the rest of lunch, conveniently at the times she wasn't looking at him. 

Everyone was excited as they left the great hall for their first classes of the year. "What do we have first?" asked Katelyn. "Potions with the Slytherins." "Time to put my plan into action!" Katelyn walked away leaving Alyssa puzzled. Alyssa knew she should worry what her friend was planning, but saw Seamus and soon forgot all about it. She ran in to Katelyn minutes later. "The plan has been put into effect." Katelyn said grinning evilly. 

Alyssa walked into the classroom and sat down beside Katelyn, there was an empty seat beside both girls. "What is it that you planned?" questioned Alyssa not really wanting an answer. "You'll see" was all Katelyn would let on. Seconds later Draco appeared at the door. Goyle got out of his chair and mumbled something to Draco. Looking confused Draco went to the back row of desks and took a seat beside Katelyn. She winked to show her plan had worked. Seamus came in afterward, and with out a second thought plopped down beside Alyssa. She almost died when he said "Hello" in that oh-so-cute Irish accent. "Hi" was all she could work out of her mouth. 

Snape walked in slamming the door behind him, startling everyone. "Today we will be working on a potion to cure foot odor" he started to pair students, Ron and Neville, Harry and Dean. To Alyssa and Katelyn's amazement he paired Katelyn with Draco, and Alyssa with Seamus. 

"Are you any good with this?" Alyssa asked Seamus. "Oh yeah I'm great!" he lied. "That's good," she said smiling "I'm not." Seamus got an uneasy felling in his stomach, he could tell they were going to blow something up. This felling was justified three minutes into the potion process apparently you should stir the first set of ingredients before adding the next. The foul smelling concoction blew up. The putrid green slime was all over them, and others close by. Draco stood up, covered in the oozing slime. "I'll get you two back for this!" he thundered. "Calm down Draco," soothed Katelyn, "it was only a little accident." " I guess your right, but if it happens again mark my words I will get both of you!" he vowed. "Sommers! Finnigan! Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape growled from his desk in the front of the large dungeon classroom. "Now clean it up!" 

"Scary guy, that Malfoy." Whispered Seamus to Alyssa. It was late at night a few days after the potions fiasco. They were both chatting in the Gryffindor common room. "What's scarier is that Katelyn likes him!" Alyssa confessed. They continued talking even later into the night. "I've got to get to bed." Alyssa said sadly. "Oh, I guess I'll see you at breakfast. Good night." He called heading to the boy's dormitory. 

Alyssa strolled into her room knocking over Katelyn who had fallen asleep listening to their conversation. "Katelyn!" Alyssa complained "how could you? Can't I have any privacy?" Katelyn started laughing. "'I'm a Virgo!' 'Oh my God, I'm a Virgo too!'" se quoted. "Ugh! And you even memorized it?" "Not only did I memorize it, I recorded it!" she said pulling out her muggle made tap recorder. 

I'm still mad at you, you know." Alyssa pointed out as she sat beside Katelyn and Seamus at lunch the next afternoon, looking lovingly at Seamus and angrily at Katelyn. "Bit of a conflict between you two I've noticed, what's wrong?" asked Seamus. I don't know why she is so mad, all I did was preserve a moment in time for you to cherish forever." Katelyn said innocently. "Seamus not only did she listen to out conversation, she recorded it!" said Alyssa in the high pitched voice she always gets when she is quite enraged. Seamus blushed, he gotten a bit intimate in their conversation, and was fearing what Katelyn would do with the information. Katelyn noticed Seamus's uneasy look. "Don't worry Alyssa is my friend and your practically her boyfriend I wouldn't do anything with the tape." "Practically my boyfriend?" Alyssa asked voice high pitched once again. "Yeah, you two talk more then even we do. Plus, you know you like him!" Alyssa and Seamus turned a matching shade of bright red. "Well I have to go ask Draco about our potions essay, see you in class." Katelyn said getting up from the Gryffindor table. "Katelyn, wait why do you have to ask Malfoy, when I'm in your class, and I know for a fact you finished it yesterday." Alssy said puzzled. "Alyssa, you still don't get the plan, do you?" "What plan, every time I ask you about it you get a creepy smile and mumble some stuff about Draco." Alyssa said still confused. "Exactly my point! It's all about Draco! I don't actually want to talk about the essay, I want to talk to him.." "Oh!" Alyssa nodded as if the world had suddenly become clear. 

Ok that was chapter 2. I noticed no one has reviewed yet... Does it suck that much??? Tell me if it does. 


	3. Sorry

Sorry People, I haven't updated in so long! But I guess it doesn't matter, no one has read my story, or at least one would assume, since hardly anyone has reviewed! 


End file.
